The inventive concepts relate to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to devices and methods of uplink power control.
In a wireless communication system, radio frequency (RF) signal transmission between a base station (BS) (for example, Node B) and user equipment (UE) is prone to be affected by path loss or shadow fading, and therefore, the BS and the UE are desired to have proper transmission power to mitigate or prevent deterioration of quality of service (QoS). Therefore, in a wireless communication system, power control techniques maintaining QoS at a desired (or alternatively, predetermined) level or higher and controlling data transmission to consume data less power consumption have been used.